Match made in heaven
by kiraLi
Summary: Post final plus.Kira went to PLANT to live with lacus when she become a mediator between Orb and Plant.The story is about the live after the war between the 2 of them. Pairings:Mostly KxL,AxC, MxM,and others.Chapter 10 up!
1. Shopping trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed destiny

.  
This is my first fanfic please give me you comments.

Summery: Happens after destiny final plus. Kira went to the plants to live with lacus. The story is about the live after the war between the 2 of them.

Pairings: KxL, hints of AxC, MxM, MuwXMurrue, SxL and others.

* * *

Chapter 1: Shopping trip

"Wait!"

Lacus said as she abruptly recalled something as they made their way out of the lift.

"What's wrong Lacus?"

"There was something I have forgotten to buy."

"And what is that?" Kira ask while touching his forehead with hers.

"It is a toothbrush." Lacus replied while smiling.

"A toothbrush?" Kira ask puzzled.

"Because the hair end of the toothbrush was considerably shaggy," Lacus explained "so I need a new one and I happen to saw one which I like."

Kira nodded "I also need to buy a new one, my toothbrush's hair end is also turning shaggy," then he asks Lacus. "Then, where shall we buy it?"

Lacus pointed at the general store in front of them. The general Store occupies about half of the shopping center and sells a wide range of goods from make-up goods to foodstuff. The general store was crowded with people as Christmas is coming soon and people are buying Christmas presents for there friends and love ones.

"Yes, understood."

The both of then continue to walk towards the store will holding hands. They had went to the shopping mall nearby to buy some daily necessities for themselves since the war had ended and they were to be living in the PLANTs for a few months until the peace treaty between Orb and PLANT is signed as Lacus was a mediator between the two counties now. Kira had decided to accompany Lacus during her stay in PLANT while Athrun and the others head back to Orb. Most people stare at them as Lacus was famous in PLANT and a few boys even stare at Kira with envy.

"Lacus, are you sure this is ok? I mean walking around with so many people staring and now that the war has just ended there may be people that might..."

Lacus put her finger on Kira's lips and say "I am not afraid of anything since I am with you and you will protect me right?"

Kira nodded and squeeze her hand gently. "Lacus stay close to me we wouldn't want to be lost in this crowd right?" Lacus nodded as they walk into the general store.

They made their way towards the toiletries section to find the toothbrush that Lacus was looking for. The shelves were mixed with colorful bath goods and many kinds of toothbrushes on both sides. There were electric toothbrushes and toothbrush in different shape and sizes.

"Did you find it Lacus?" Kira ask.

"Yes, here" Lacus said as she went show him two toothbrushes. One of the toothbrush was pink in colour with a pink rabbit attach to the end and the other one had was blue in colour with a blue colour rabbit attack to the end.

"Here this one is yours Kira." Lacus said while handing him the blue colour toothbrush.

"Look isn't it cute? This toothbrush comes in pairs so I though if you want to change a new toothbrush might as well buy a pair…," Lacus continued.

"Its fine by me and it is cute. Well shall we go now?" Kira asked.

"Sure!"

After that they went to the food department to buy some food home as their fridge is empty and they had to prepare for the Christmas dinner.

Kira went to get a pushcart when they had too many things to carry while Lacus wander off to look at cosmetics. When they were done with their shopping they went to counter to pay up.

"Lacus what is this?" Kira ask her while holding a pink bottle.

"It's a surprise. You will find out soon enough." Lacus said while blushing

"Well ok..." Kira was curious but decided not ask Lacus anymore if she is shy about it.

They made their way back to the car to put all their shopping bags so that they can continue to shop without having to hold a lot of shopping bags with them. They continue their shopping trip around the mall as they reach a candy store.

"Candy!" Lacus say then she turn to face Kira with puppy eyes as if begging him to go in.

"Let's go in then since you like candy so much." Lacus smiled and gave Kira a kiss before pulling Kira along with her inside.

After coming out of the candy shop with Lacus holding a large paper bag full of sweets, they proceed to a department stall as Lacus wants to buy new clothes.

"Kira try this on." Lacus handed Kira a black colour t shirt and matching pants.

"Huh?" Kira said surprised." Why?"

"Because you don't have much clothes to wear and because we are going to live here for quite some time before we go back to Orb and I don't expect you to wear the same set of clothes everyday." Lacus replied.

Kira had no choice but to listen to her because what she said did make sense. He had left all his spare other clothes onboard the archangel and with only a few set of clothes he would surly need to buy some.

Meanwhile Lacus was taking out different set of clothes for him to try. When he was done, it was Lacus turn to choose her clothes.

"Come on Kira I want you to give me your comment on my clothes and help me chose some too." Lacus said.

"Sure Lacus, but I know nothing about women's fashion..." Kira replied.

"It's ok Kira; I just want you to give me your comment."

Soon Kira was treated a fashion show by Lacus as she came out of the changing room each time with a different dress and each Lacus ask for his comment he would say that she look beautiful. Lacus was a bit annoyed that Kira keep saying the same thing and she decided to dress in something sexy to capture his attention. Lacus look around and found a strapless pink dress that goes down to her knees and show a lot of her cleavage.

'I wonder what Kira's reaction will be.' Lacus thought as she step out of the dressing room.

Kira was blushing when he saw Lacus step out of the dressing room.

"She looks like an angle..." Kira thought to himself "this dress really suits her, it shows her figure perfectly..."Kira mentally slap himself before he start to have dirty thoughts.

Lacus was giggling silently when she saw his reaction.

"Kira are you ok?" Lacus asked. "Your face is burning hot..." Lacus said while putting her hand on his forehead.

"I am fine. You look very stunning in that dress..."

"Really? You like it?"

Kira nodded while blushing.

"Well then I will buy this dress." Lacus said while eyeing Kira "and wear it everyday since you like it so much."

Kira blush an even deeper shade of red which amuse Lacus to no end.

After paying for the clothes, they when to the nearby food court for dinner.

"What would you like to have Lacus?" Kira asked.

"Well, I would some sushi and ice cream." Lacus said.

"Ok I will be right back." Kira said as he made his way towards the Japanese sushi store.

Soon Kira return with a large plate of sushi that Lacus wanted and a large bowl of ice cream in 3 different flavors.

"Thank you Kira." Lacus said and give Kira a kiss on the cheek as a reward.

"No problem." Kira said as he sat down next to her.

"Kira you did not buy anything for yourself?" Lacus asked.

"Well I bought enough for the both of us to share...but if you don't want to I can go and buy my own." Kira replied while blushing.

"No it's alright; I can't finish everything by myself anyway." Lacus relied quickly. 'He looks so cute when he is blushing...' Lacus thought to herself.

"Lacus, I want to ask you something." Kira said suddenly after they had finish eating the sushi and was about to start with the ice cream.

"Yes?" Lacus replied puzzled "You can ask me anything Kira."

"Well I was wondering why isn't there any of your fans coming after you since you are quite famous here but everyone don't seem to know you." Kira asked.

"Well I think maybe everyone is still cannot accept the fact that I am the real Lacus or they may think that I am a fake one like Meer." Lacus replied as she recalls her fateful meeting with Meer.

"Lacus don't be sad...and we have avenged her death already and let's leave the past behind us..." Kira said while holding Lacus hand.

Lacus nodded as they ate in silence. Then Lacus say "Kira can you let me do a bit of shopping by myself later?"

"Why?" Kira asked.

"Well I want to buy some personal stuff...so unless you want to help me chose some lingerie you can come along." Lacus said as she eyed Kira who was blushing bright red. Lacus decided to tease him further and ask "So have you decide if you are coming along with me Kira?"

"Well no... So we will meet up here in when you are done. Give me a call when you are finish with your shopping or if anything happens." Kira said reluctantly.

"Ok, then I will be going now." Lacus give Kira a kiss on the cheek before walking off towards the shops.

To be continued...

* * *

Please R&R I will update the story as soon as possible. 


	2. Shopping for present: Lacus side

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam seed destiny.

* * *

Chapter 2: Shopping for present: Lacus side 

Lacus walk towards the nearby gift shop to buy Kira a Christmas present.

'I wonder what Kira would like to have as a Christmas present.' Lacus thought.

She was deep in thought and only snaps out of it when she heard someone calling out to her.

"Lacus san!"

"Huh?" Lacus turn around and saw Meryin and Lunamaria waving at her.

Lacus walk over to them and greeted them.

"Hello Meryin and this must be your sister Lunamaria right?" Lacus asked.

Meyrin nodded.

"Hi there miss Lacus." Lunamaria said "Just call me Luna will do."

Lacus nodded and then replie "Just call me by my name will do."

Meyrin then ask "Why are you here Lacus?"

"Well I am here to get Kira a charismas present but I can't seem to know what he like." Lacus replied.

"Well we are here to buy Christmas presents for our friends and family members so maybe we can help you." Luna said.

"Ok then lets go shall we?" Lacus asked.

"Sure!"

As they were walking Luna told them what she was going to get for Shinn.

"Well I plan to get him a new hand phone. Because he only has his sister old hand phone." Then she asks Lacus. "What are you going to get for Kira?"

"Well I am not sure what to get him..." Lacus answered.

"Well I am sure Kira would like anything you give him as long as it's from you." Meryin said.

"I hope so..."

Luna then asks,"Well Lacus what is your relationship with Kira?"

"Onee chan isn't it obvious they are lovers?" Meryin said.

"Well you can never be sure about it so I want to hear it from Lacus. So is it true that the both of you are lovers?" Luna asks while eyeing Lacus closely.

"It's true." Lacus replied

"But I thought you are engage to Athrun?" Luna asks.

"Yes but his father called off the engagement when I gave Kira the Freedom gundam and declare me a traitor." Lacus replied.

"So how did the two of you met?" Luna asks curios.

Lacus then start telling them about how Kira found her in an escape pod and how they meet up a second time when Athrun almost killed him. She also told them about how meeting Kira change her life. She had decided to fight for peace because Kira had inspired her. Then she proceeds to tell them about their life after the war during the two years.

"So you have been living with Kira and a few children for two years after the war?" Meyrin ask

"Wow so Kira is the pilot of the legendary Strike gundam? Luna asks.

Lacus nodded.

"I am so jealous of you Lacus! You have such a kind and caring boyfriend and he is also a war hero! I hope that Shinn was one too..." Luna said dreamily. Then she continues "So how far are the both of you in your relationship now?"

Lacus blush and say "Well I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know? Do the two of you make out with each other? Have the two of you slept together? Oh and..."

"Onee chan! Don't ask her that kind of questions they are too private!" Meyrin shouted.

"Well you could have just told me instead of shouting in my eardrum!" Luna said as they start to quarrel with each other.

"Can the two of you stop fighting? We are drawing too much attention now..." Lacus said as they notice that everyone in the shop is staring at them.

"Sorry..." The both of them muttered.

"It's ok. Well about your question just now...I have never slept with him before because I had to sleep with the children as they are scared of sleeping by them at night and I was too shy to sleep with him... We make out about two to three times but never done anything more than that." Lacus said embarrassed

"What!" Luna said surprised. "The both of you never do all those things that couples do? Well it seems that you need so help with your relationship right?" Luna asks.

Lacus nodded and say "Well I had some help from my friends and was just planning to do some of the things they told me to."

"Really? Care to share their advice with us?" Luna asked.

"Ok..."

* * *

Flashback

On the archangel after the war

Neo had just recovered all his memories as Muw and was talking with Lacus and Murrue in the canteen to keep him update of what happened during the two years he disappeared. When they were finished Muw ask, "How are you and Kira doing?"

"We are fine thank you." Lacus replied.

"No I mean the relationship between the both of you. So have the two of you done that?" Muw ask mischievously

The question caught Lacus off guard and she was at a loss of words.

"We...err...I..."

"Let me guess, the two of you haven't done anything else other than a peck to the cheeks?" Muw asked.

Lacus blushed and nodded. Then Muw continued "So do you need any help from me or from Murrue?

"Stop teasing her Muw," Murrue said as she turns her attention to Lacus.

"Let me give you some sisterly advice. Well Kira is a slow mover and he always seems to have a lot on his mind and he is also very shy so you must take the initiative to make the first move." Murrue said.

"But how?" Lacus ask.

"Well you can start by making out with him..." Murrue said thoughtfully. "Or do anything that will attract his attention to you and be intimate..."

"Well I don't think I can do that..."

"I know you are shy but if you want to take your relationship to the next level you must have do it. Unless you want him to be taken by another girl?" Murrue ask.

Lacus thought about it and replied. "I know but what if he doesn't want to?"

"I am sure he will want to. If you love him you will do it right? Well after that the both of you can try to have a bath together and I am sure he will not object either." Murrue said. "And if I was around your age maybe I would fall for him too so I think you should make your move soon before there are other do." Murrue added while pointing over to a group of female crew members in the canteen.

"Well Kira is quite popular around here with the girls as he is the general of Orb and he is handsome and caring. Some of them even want to start a fan club for him. So if I were you I will act quickly."

"Okay then I will try to..." Lacus replied.

"Well for starters you can start by making out with him like this." Muw said as he grab Murrue and kiss her passionately in front of everyone.

Murrue broke from the kiss blushing "Muw!"

"This is how you will kiss Kira and make sure you don't stop no matter what until he gives in." Muw said to Lacus.

"After that find you can try to take a bath with by giving excuses and you can also buy some bath salts to make it more enjoyable. Who knows maybe the both of you will even do that after bathing... Right Murrue? Remember the time you ask me to bath with you on the Archangel and our extra activities after that?" Muw said while grinning at Murrue who was still blushing.

"Muw you don't have to tell her about..."

"About what we did after you ask me to join you for a bath? If I remember correctly you were begging me for more after that and..." Muw was interrupted by Murrue when she says "If you want to sleep on the floor tonight keep talking. If not you will shut up alright?" Muw shut up right away.

"Well Lacus I am sure you can do all those things I told you to do when you and Kira move into your old house right? Seeing that only the two of you will be living in a big house and with no one to disturb the both of you, you can do anything there. Anyway Cagaili also allowed his brother, the general of Orb, to live with you as a bodyguard after we return to Orb to see her first. She wants to thank her to be sister in law personally for helping her win the war."

"Well if you have done all that or you have any problems you can always talk to me." Murrue said before pulling Muw by the ear along with her.

* * *

"That was some good advice. So have you though of what you are going to get for him?" Luna asks.

"Well maybe I will just give him a new laptop or something like that." Lacus said. "Or the both of you can give me some ideas."

"Well I can't think of anything so maybe we can ask Shinn to find out what Kira wants. I will just give him a call." Luna said.

"Shinn is here?" Lacus ask.

"Yep. I left him at the food court to shop for his Christmas present." Luna then asks "Is there are problem?"

"That's where I have left Kira at too." Lacus replied.

"So do you think the both of them will meet up?" Luna asks.

"Who knows, but it may make collecting information about what Kira wants easier." Meyrin said.

* * *

To be continued… 

A/N: Happy new year to all! I will try to update as quickly as possible as I will be going to Hong Kong for about 3 months but if there is a com which I can use I will update the next chapter there.

I want to thank ZBoi, known as r, Kira-Kun FreedomWZU, Crimson Blademaster and GATX-105B for their wonderful reviews.

Next chapter preview: Shinn meets Kira, and the both of them try to find a Christmas present for their girlfriend.

Read and review please! Until next time!


	3. Shopping for present: Kira side

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and gundam seed destiny.

* * *

Chapter 3: Shopping for present: Kira side 

Kira sat on the chair as he watches Lacus walk towards the elevator and enter it.

'Well I guess I will have to find something to do to past the time now...' Kira thought.

Kira was walk around the shops watching all the children asking their parents to buy them toys as their Christmas present.

'I wonder how are the children doing? Maybe I should buy so Christmas presents for them since me and Lacus had not seen them for a month already...' Kira though.

Suddenly he realizes something.

'Oh my god! I forget that its Christmas soon and I haven't got Lacus a present yet!' Kira scream mentally. 'What should I get for her? Well there are quite a lot of things I can buy for her but I don't know what she will like. Think man, think!'

As Kira was pondering over what he was going to buy for Lacus, someone tap him on his shoulder.

"Hey Kira."

"Shinn? Long time no see so how are you doing?" Kira ask.

"Nothing much though. I am fine. By the way what are you doing?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kira ask with expression puzzled

"Well I saw you walking around with a funny expression on your face. Care to tell me what happen?" Shinn ask.

Kira signed and proceed to tell Shinn about his trouble over what to get for Lacus as a Christmas present.

"So that's what's troubling you huh? Well I am having the same problems like you so maybe we can help each other."

"Ok then lets start with the gift shop ok?" Kira ask

"Sure."

As they walk they talk about different things like what they are planning to do and about their past.

"So," Shinn said after Kira had finish talking about his past. "You have gone through more than then me during the past war huh? I guess Athrun was right about it."

"What did he say?" Kira ask concerned.

"He told me that I was not the only one who had lost my friends and family members in the war. He said that there are people who lost far more things than me and even if I avenge their death, they will not come back."

"Shinn..."

"Don't worry I am fine now thanks to you and Athrun who show me the truth about everything. I just hope that I can live in peace now that the war is over..."

"But there will always be those who will try to start a new war." Kira said "And we will be the ones who will stop them before they become worst."

"Yeah that's right." Shinn replied after awhile.

"Let's forget about that ok?It's Christmas now andwe mustconcentrate on the problem we have on our hands right now." Kira said.

"Huh?" Shinn stare at Kira puzzled.

"Well we need to get a present for our girlfriend right? Unless you want to get scolded by them or worst they break up with you..."

"Oh that. Okay then any ideas?" Shin asked while looking at the display windows as they walk.

"Not a single one. But I think they will like anything from us but I want it to be special. That's why I am having trouble over what to get for Lacus." Kira replied as they walk into the gift shop.

"Let's see, Luna likes to listen to music and like to shop for clothes... So maybe I will just buy her a CD and a new dress for her." Shinn said thoughtfully.

"Its good that you know what you girlfriend likes but I don't even know what Lacus like except that she loves to sing, loves children and I think she also love to shop because ever since we live in PLANT she always like to ask me to go on a shopping trip with her at least once per week to buy foodstuff or anything else." Kira said.

"Well all girls love to shop right? You should have seen Luna's wardrobe which is full of clothes and yet she still buy more every time we go on a date." Shinn replied.

"It's the same with Lacus but I don't mind as long as she is happy."

"But you have to carry all her bags and stuff like a slave and walk around carrying so many things." Shinn whined

"Nope Lacus is not like that. She carries the same amount of things as me and we would always put all our shopping stuff back in the car first and then resume shopping. So I don't mind shopping with her." Kira grinned "Too bad for you then."

They continue to browse for a present when suddenly Shinn's hand phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Shinn I have a job for you."

"Luna? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help me find out what Kira want for Christmas."

"Hold on..." Shinn cover the phone with his hand and ask Kira "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Huh?"

"Quick my girlfriend is waiting for my reply!"

Kira thought 'So Lacus had met up with Luna and want to know what I want huh? Let see I got an idea.'

"Shinn tell her that I want nothing for Christmas." Kira said while grinning.

"Are you mad? You think Luna will believe it?" Shinn yelled.

"Here give me the phone." Kira snatch the phone and say "Shinn I don't think I would want anything for Christmas..."

Shinn snatch the phone back and then said "Luna I am having a few problems here so I will call you later to tell you ok? Bye!" and he switch the phone off.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Shinn yelled at Kira.

"Don't be angry I will explain everything to you. Don't you find it strange that Luna know that I am with you now?"

Shinn nodded.

"Actually Lacus is with them."

"How do you know?" Shinn ask.

"Lets just say Lacus and I can read each others mind." Kira replied.

"You are crazy." Shinn said before asking him again "So are you going to tell me or what?"

"Huh?"

"About what you want for Chirstmas!" Shinn shouted.

"Lacus know will what I mean if Luna delivered the message to her. Now let's continue with ourpresent hunting shall we?" Kira said while smiling.

"You are giving me the creeps you know." Shinn said.

"Trust me. Anyway I know what to get for Lacus already." Kira said while reaching over to take a box on the shelf. "This will do. Now all I need is a ring."

When they had finish buying their presents for their girlfriends Kira suggested that they go back to the food court to wait for their girlfriend to come.

"So you are planning to propose to Lacus on Christmas?" Shinn ask.

Kira blush and nodded.

"Good luck, then I am sure Lacus will accept your proposal." Shinn said encouragingly.

"Thanks."

"So how are you going to propose when you don't have a ring?"

"Huh? Oh I forgot to buy the ring!" Kira exclaimed.

"I was trying to tell you that when we walk out of the jewelry shop..." Shinn signed.

"Never mind I will go buy it now..." Kira stood up and was about to leave when Shinn hold him back.

"Aren't the girls coming over now?"

"Well then I will need to have a diversion... so Shinn..."

"Okay I will help you this time. Is ten minutes enough?" Shinn asked.

"More than enough thanks man!" Kira said as he ran towards the jewelry store.

'Is he the ultimate coordinator? He is so clumsy and forgetful not like what Rey had told me he would be...' Shinn though.

* * *

"Lacus Kira said that he don't want anything for Christmas." Luna said. 

"Huh? What does he mean by that?" Meryin ask.

"He means that he will accept anything that I give him." Lacus replied.

"How do you know?" Luna asks. "That's not what he said over the phone."

"It's alright. I think I know what to get for him..." Lacus replied while she took something down the shelf. "This is perfect. I will buy this one then. Let's go back to the food court, Shinn and Kira had finish with their shopping."

"How do you know?" Luna asks.

"Let's just say I have six sense." Lacus then pull them along with her. "Hurry because Kira and Shinn are waiting for us and they are getting restless."

"Huh?"

"The both of them are planning something that's all I know..." Lacus replied 'What are the both of them trying to do?'

* * *

"Kira hurry up they are almost here already." Shinn said over the phone. 

"I am on the way." Kira run towards the food court just as Lacus and the others arrive.

Kira try to stop but failed and he slip and fall but Lacus manage to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Err...hi there Lacus?" Kira croaked.

Shinn's voice was heard over the phone "Kira are you alright? What happened? They are here already!"

Luna pick up the phone and say "Shinn we have meet him already and you better come over right now and explain yourself..."

"Kira, are you alright?" Lacus ask as soon as she helps Kira get back on his foot.

"I am fine."

"Anyway what are the both of you doing anyway?" Luna ask as soon as Shinn came to meet them.

"Well Kira somehow forget to take some thing that he left in the..."

'Washroom. That's why I ran there and back." Kira replied

"Really" Lacus ask "then where is the thing that you drop?"

"Well it's some toys for the children but I can't find the bag anymore..." Kira lied

"Ok I almost forget to buy the children some presents! Kira lets go and get some presents for them ok since you just lost them..."

Kira heaves a sign of relive 'Thank god she believes it...'

"Sure. Well then Shinn, Luna, Meryin goodnight then. You are welcome to celebrate Christmas with us." Lacus said.

"Ok then bye!" Luna said as they walk off.

"Let's go shall we?" Lacus nodded as she hold Kira's hand and walk to the toy shop that Kira had seen earlier on.

* * *

To be continued… 

A/N: I will be updating a bit slower because I am busy for the next few months but will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you to stellar, r, Crimson Blademaster, Strike01 and KiraLacus Forever for their reviews!

Next chapter preview: Kira and Lacus had some unexpected guest!

Please read and review! Until next time!


	4. Unexpected Guests

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam seed destiny.

* * *

Chapter 4: Unexpected Guests

"We can go home now." Kira said as he and Lacus walk out of the toy shop carrying a few bags full of toys.

"The children will be glad when we sent the presents over to them for Christmas." Lacus said thoughtfully. It has been a long time since we last visit them."

"I know. I was planning to visit them after Christmas..." Kira said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to spend this Christmas only with you..." Kira replied while blushing. 'And it will be easier to propose to you...' Kira added mentally.

"I want to spend this Christmas alone with you too..." Lacus said as they made their way back to the car.

When they reach home, they were greeted by a group of restless haros that were jumping all over the place when they open the door.

"Haro! Haro! Kira! Lacus!"

"Hello Pink Chan." Lacus said as she put all their shopping bags on the table in the living room.

Kira went to his room as soon as he reaches home telling Lacus that he was tired and want to have an early night.When he reaches his room he took the present he was planning to give to Lacus and hide it in his cupboard.

'Now I need to plan how I am going to propose to Lacus...' Kira thought.

After thinking for awhile he went to take a bath before changing into his pajamas and get ready to sleep.

'I guess I would call Athrun to ask him for ideas..."

Just then his hand phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kira it's me, Athrun."

"Oh Athrun how are you? I was planning to call you anyway..." but he was cut off by Athrun.

"Really? Why? You are having some problems there?" Athrun ask curious.

"Well I plan to propose to Lacus on Christmas..." Kira replied.

"What? Really! Good for you then. But what problems do you have?" Athrun asked trying to figure out what problems Kira was having.

"Actually I don't know how to propose to her..."

"What do you mean? Just knee down in front of her as ask her to marry you. It's as simple as that."

"No I mean I want it to be special..." Kira whined.

"I know what you mean..." Athrun replied as he remembers how he gives Cagaili an engagement ring forgetting that he was talking to Kira on the phone.

"Athrun? Are you there?" Kira shouted into the phone.

"I am hearing alright! But you don't have to shout you know."

"Sorry but I thought you are day dreaming or something after I had called out to you for a few times..."

"Well I was thinking about how you can propose to Lacus." Athrun lied.

"Really? Have you come out with one?" Kira asked eagerly.

"You can just led her to the garden next to the fountain and propose to her under the moon light on Christmas."

"That's a good idea! Thanks a lot man! Anyway why did you call me for in the first place?"

"Well I want to tell you that you will be having visitors tomorrow."

"Who?" Kira ask confused. "Wait visitors? That means a few people?

"Yes and you will know when they show up tomorrow morning."

"Well Athrun are you coming over to PLANT to celebrate Christmas with us?"

"I think so if I have nothing to do during the holidays because the war has just ended and I must help supervise the repairs here in Orb." Athrun said thoughtfully.

"So how are you and Cagaili doing?" Kira ask suddenly.

"What?" Athrun shouted as he was caught off guard by the question.

Kira chuckled. He knew that Athrun and Cagaili had been avoiding each other since the war had ended and he had tried to help the both of them patch things up but the both of them are not spending enough time together.

"Well did you visit her often?"

"Err...Yes?" Athrun replied but his voice had betrayed him.

"I know you are lying but the both of you can't avoid each other forever you know."

"I know but she was always busy and I would not want to disturb her when she is working..."

"You can just ask her out if you want to... unless you cannot forget about Meyrin right?"

"I...I...don't know..."

"Listen if you can't make a choice between the two of them you will end up hurting both of them."

"I know but I need more time to think about it..."

"I hope you do so soon or else I will make you." Kira said menacingly.

The both of them remain silent for awhile.

"So what are you going to get for Lacus this Christmas?" Kira ask suddenly.

"Maybe a new haro or something like that..."

"Can you give her something else other than haros? It's not that I hate them or have something against them but they are annoying sometimes..."

"You mean that they disturb you went you and Lacus are making out?" Athrun ask while trying to contain his laugher.

"How do you know? Wait don't tell me that you the one who teach them to do such things..."

Before Kira could finish his sentence Athrun quickly make an excuse that he had something to do and ended the call.

'That was close Kira almost found out that it was me.' Athrun thought. Then his thought shifted back towhat Kira said aboutCagaili and Meryin. 'Kira is right. I have to choose one of them soon...'

'Stupid Athrun! I am sure it was him who programmed the haros to do it. I guess I will have to teach the haros to attack him on sight to get back at him…' Kira put his phone back on the table and was about to sleep when he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Kira are you sleeping?"

"No, I am not sleeping yet come in."

Lacus enter Kira's room in her nightgown.

"Lacus?"

"Kira...can I sleep with you tonight?" Lacus asked while blushing.

Kira was surprised by Lacus request and ask her. "Why?"

Lacus then explained that her haros had locked the door from inside when she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and they refuse to open the door.

"I see, well you can have the bed...I will just sleep on the floor..."

"No Kira you can sleep on the bed with me...I don't mind..." Lacus said while blushing.

"Ok then..."

Lacus climbed into the bed with Kira and gave him a kiss on his cheek before snuggling against him.

"I love you Kira..." Lacus said as she fell asleep.

"I love you too Lacus..." Kira whispered as he pulled her closer towards him feeling the warmth of her body against his own.

The next morning Kira woke up when something hard and round hit him on his head.

Kira open his eyes and saw Pinky rolling on the bed screaming its name over and over again.

"Haro please keep quite Lacus is still sleeping..."

"Haro! I won't accept it! Haro! Lacus!"

"Go play with Tori please?" Kira pleaded.

"Haro! Tori! Tori!" With that haro left the room.

'Thank god it left or else I would have to throw it out if it wasn't Lacus favorite haro...' then Kira turn his attention to the sleeping Lacus who is lying on his chest. 'She looks cute when she is sleeping..."

Kira wish he could stay in bed with Lacus all day but he remembered that he have guests visiting him in the morning. Kira tried to get up but decided to sleep a bit longer since it was just eight in the morning.

'Who cares I think I will just enjoy sleeping with Lacus while I can...' Kira thought as he fell asleep again.

* * *

"Do you think they are still sleeping?" a man asked.

"For Kira it's possible but as for Lacus I am not sure..." The women replied.

"Never mind I have the key. You just go and bring the children here then while I open the door." The man said as he open the door. The both adults lead a group of children into the house.

* * *

Lacus woke up when she hear someone shouting.

"Auntie Caridad! Big brother Kira is sleeping with sister Lacus!"

When Lacus open her eyes she saw a group of children standing around the bed with 2 adults staring at them.

"Miss Yamato, Reverend Malchio and the children?" Lacus said surprised.

* * *

"Well Lacus I am sure Kira did not give you any trouble right?" Caridad asked.

"No, Miss Yamato he did nothing wrong and he was a perfect gentleman."

"Well did the both of you…"

"No! No! We never did anything mom!" Kira replied frantically. "We are only sleeping together because Lacus's haro lock the door to her room."

"Oh, but I was hoping to have a grandchild soon…"

"Mom!" Kira shouted embarrassed.

"Okay, okay anyway the children had wanted to visit the both of you so we decided to bring the here for the Christmas. I am sure Athrun had given you a call last night…"

"He did but he did not tell me who it was."

"Well the children said that they wanted it to be a surprise…"

"I think we should show the children to their rooms first…" Lacus said while looking at two of the children chasing each other with their bags on.

"Yeah, Lacus is right. Lets bring them upstairs first and then we assign them to their rooms." Kira said.

* * *

"Err…Lacus?"

"Yes?"

"I think we are short of one room…" Caridad said.

"Kira, how about you and Lacus can sleep together in your room while Lacus room can be given to the children?" Reverend Malchio suggested. "Is that ok with you Lacus?"

"I don't mind giving my room to the children. If Kira allows me to sleep with him…" Lacus said shyly.

"I don't mind at all."

"Well then it's settled, its almost lunch now. Lacus can you help me in the kitchen?" Caridad asked.

Lacus nodded as Kira went out to the garden to play with the children.

'Looks like I will not be spending Christmas with Lacus alone after all…' Kira thought as he went to play ball with the kids.

'At least I get to have Lacus all to myself at night…' Kira grinned to himself as his thoughts drifted to dirty ones about all the things he can do with Lacus at night when they are alone. Just then a ball hit him on his face waking him up from his daydream.

"Big brother Kira is daydreaming about sister Lacus again!" One of the kids shouted.

Kira got up and chase them all over the place until it was lunch time.

'Maybe having the kids here to entertain me isn't so bad after all…' Kira thought as he led them back into the house.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: I apologize for my grammar mistakes and I will try to edit all my chapters as soon as possible. Thank you to r, cherryheart, Inspired Seeker, takari love, Crimson Blademaster and eliteEltie for all your reviews.

Next chapter preview: Kira'mom had a talk with Kira and Lacus separately about their relationship.

Please read and review! Until next time!


	5. A mother's advice

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed destiny.

* * *

Chapter 5: A mother's advice

"Lacus, I want to thank you for taking good care of Kira for me." Caridad said while she and Lacus was waiting for Kira and the kids to return.

"It was nothing miss Yamato." Lacus replied.

"No, because Kira is more cheerful and more active now than he was after the first war and it's all thanks to your care."

"I notice that too, now he is beginning to walk out of his past and live with all the regrets that he had during the first war."

"Well enough about that tell me how the both of you doing now?" Caridad asked.

"Huh?"

"Well I am sure that the both of you are lovers now, but I want to know how far did the both of you go last night..." Caridad asked mischievously.

Lacus blushed and replied. "We didn't do much because I was too tried yesterday after shopping so I fall asleep when we lay down on his bed."

"Well I am sure there are more chances now because the both of you will be sleeping together on the same bed... unless Kira is too shy to do anything..." Caridad said thoughtfully.

"Kira is very shy and he don't even dare to make out with me until I told him that I wanted too."

"Well Kira had always been shy around girls and when he was still a child he don't even have the courage to talk to girls and it's almost the same with Athrun. That's why Athrun and him become best friends."

"Really?" Lacus asked. 'I can use this piece of information to tease him later...' Lacus thought.

"Well Lacus, there is something I have always wanted to know but I am not sure if I should ask you..."

"You can ask me anything miss Yamato."

"Well I hear that you and Athrun were engaged before so do you still have any feelings for him?"

"Athrun and I are only friends now. I still have feelings for him but it's only as a friend and nothing more than that. I am sure that he feels the same way because when I told him that I love Kira he said that its ok since he's in love with Cagaili now." Lacus explained.

"Thank you, that's all I need to know. I am sorry for asking you such a question because I just want to make sure." Caridad apologize.

"I understand how you feel miss Yamato because Kira had gone through a lot of things so it natural for you to be worried for him." Lacus replied.

"Actually I have doubt you at first because I was wondering what is it you have to make Kira willing to risk his life for you but now I understand. Kira love you so much because you are kind and understanding."

Just then the kitchen door bust open with the children running in with Kira leading them behind.

"Lacus is lunch ready?" Kira asked. "Or am I interrupting something?"

"No its nothing can you help me bring the children outside while I carry the dishes out?" Lacus asked.

"Wait let me do it. Kira you can stay here and help Lacus a bit." Caridad said as she led the children outside.

"Need my help with anything?" Kira asked.

"Well you can start by helping me set up the table first."

"Sure, anything else?"

"No." Lacus gave Kira a kiss on the cheek. "Take it as your reward and you better hurry before the kids starve." Lacus added after noticing Kira blushing.

Kira nodded and went of the kitchen blushing with Lacus giggling at his reaction from her kiss.

'He is really shy...' Lacus thought to herself.

* * *

After lunch Kira help Caridad clean up the dishes while Lacus led the children outside to play with them.

"Kira there is something I want to ask you…" Caridad said while they were washing the dishes.

"Yes?"

"Well I want to know how far are you in your relationship with Lacus now."

"Mom!" Kira shouted embarrassed.

"What's the problem with talking about my son's love life with his mother? Just tell me everything and I may even be able to help you." Caridad said.

"Well Lacus and are doing fine now and we are moving with our own pace so everything is fine between the both of us."

"Are you sure? From what I heard you seem to be a slow mover..."

"Well I don't want to move too fast in our relationship that's why."

"But there is something you must know... That is Lacus also want you to take your relationship to the next step..."

"What! But...but she never tell me about it and I don't know what you mean by the next step..."

Caridad signed. Her son is much more dense than she thought.

"Well son, there are some things that a girl cannot say and only a boy can so you don't expect Lacus to be the one to make the first move right? So do you understand now?" Caridad asked.

"I still don't quite understand yet but I think I know what to do already..." Kira replied.

"Good, so what have you planned to give her this Christmas?"

"Actually I plan to propose to her during Christmas night as a Christmas present..."

"Really? Then you better do it correctly because I want to have a few grandchildren running around the house soon. So you and Lacus better work hard after you get married."

"Mom! I don't even know if she accepts my proposal yet!"

"You don't have to worry about that. I am sure she will accept it. By the way where are you going to propose to her?" Caridad asked.

"At the fountain at midnight when there is a full moon." Kira replied.

"Ok then I will ask the kids not to go there so that they will not interrupt the both of you."

"Thanks mom. I will go help Lacus with the kids now." Kira said as they finish washing the dishes.

"Don't thank me, just get Lacus to marry you and give birth to lots of children would be fine." Caridad yelled as Kira went out of the kitchen.

* * *

"So what did you and your mom talk about just now?" Lacus asked having a good idea of what they were talking about.

"It's nothing we were just talking about how Cagaili and Athrun is doing now." Kira lied.

"Well I wish there is something I can do to help them..." Lacus said thoughtfully.

"I wish I could help too but we can only let them sort out their own problems." Kira replied.

"I agree."

"Let us enjoy our time together alone now since the kids are having their afternoon nap now..." Kira said as he held Lacus tightly in his arms.

Lacus nodded as she leaned back against him enjoying the warmth he gave her.

"I got an idea. Maybe we can help them after all..." Lacus said suddenly. "Listen this is what we will do..."

* * *

Cagaili sat in her office going though a set of documents when some one knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Cagaili said without looking up from her documents.

Kisaka walked in and bowed.

"Miss Attha, there is a man with blue hair says that he wants you to meet him at the orb memorial tomorrow."

'A man with blue hair? Athrun?' Cagaili thought.

"Ok, then. Anything else?"

"No." Kisaka replied as he walks out of the room.

Cagaili sat back in her chair and thought about what Kisaka had said.

'A man with blue hair huh? Who else can it be other than Athrun and why would he want to meet me for?'

* * *

"Have you told her?"

"Yes but I don't know if she will meet up with you."

"Did you tell her it's me?"

"No but I think she is bound to know it's you because who else have blue hair other than you?"

"Thank anyway Kisaka I own you one."

"Don't thank me, I just want Cagaili to have a suitable husband that will take care of her and love her. Anyway, I am doing Kira a favor"

"Kira ask you to do it?"

Kisaka nodded.

'So Kira had chose Cagaili for me...'Athrun thought.

"Well thanks anyway."

* * *

"So how did it go?" Lacus asked when she and Kira had sent the children to bed at night.

"Cagaili got the message but I am not sure if she will go and meet Athrun." Kira replied as they made their way back to their room.

"I am sure she will." Lacus replied as she went to the bathroom to change into her nightgown and get ready for bed.

Kira sat on the bed after changing into his sleeping clothes and thought about what his mom told him about making the first move.

'Now stay calm Kira you can do this right... since Lacus is waiting for you to make the first move...' Kira thought as Lacus step out of the bathroom.

'Here goes nothing...'Kira went towards Lacus and pulled her into his arms.

"Kira?" Lacus was surprised by Kira's action. "Kira what are you..." Lacus never manage to finish her sentence because Kira suddenly kissed her.

Lacus was shocked but soon kiss back and they continue to make out while moving towards the bed. Kira pinned Lacus on the bed as he continues to kiss her. They only broke the kiss when the both of them were out of breath.

"Kira?" Lacus said still breathless.

"Lacus I am ready to take another step in our relationship." Kira said while blushing.

"You mean..."

"Yes. I am ready to try going for second base." Kira said as he starts to kiss Lacus again.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry for the very late update because I am currently working and I need to work 12 hours a day 7 days a week which leave me with only about 1 hour to do my own stuff. Anyway, I want to thank G.K.N.I.G.H.T.S,nick2951,r,takari love,KiraLacus Forever,Inspired Seeker,Elda Aranel,Crimson Blademaster,ZBoi and ninewest for their wonderful reviews.I will try to update the next chapter faster.

Next chapter preview: Athrun and Cagaili sort out their own problems with some help from Kira and Lacus.

Please read and review! Until next time!


	6. To the memorial

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed destiny.

* * *

Chapter 6: To the memorial

Kira woke up the next morning when he felt something cuddling against him. He opened his eyes only to see Lacus still sleeping while trying to cuddle even closer to him.

Kira smiled as he started stroking Lacus silky pink hair while admiring her angelic face.

'She looks very cute when she is sleeping...' Kira thought.

Then he recalls the events that took place last night and blushed. He did get to second base with her but he almost lost control and went all the way. 'I am going to do this slowly and right...' Kira thought as Lacus woke up.

"Good morning Kira..." Lacus said as she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Good morning..." Kira replied while blushing. Lacus giggled at his reaction. 'He is still shy even after what we did last night...' Lacus thought.

"Come on Kira, we need to wash up and prepare breakfast for the children or they will starve." Lacus said as she got out of bed to the bathroom.

Kira lay on the bed as he waits for Lacus to finish washing up and he start to think about the things he have to do that day.

'Is there anything important for me to do today?' Kira thought as he lay on the bed.

"We are supposed to go to the orb memorial to spy on Athrun and Cagaili and help them out when the need arise." Lacus shouted from the washroom.

"Thanks Lacus I almost forgot about it." Kira replied. 'I guess that's the advantage of being able to read each other's minds...wait a minute how are we going to spy on then if we are not in orb?'

"Well I have ask your mom to buy the earliest plane tickets to Orb for us yesterday." Lacus answered his unspoken thought again from the bathroom.

Then Kira heard the bathroom door open and saw Lacus stepping out of the washroom with only a pink towel that barely reach her knees warp around her.

"Lac...Lacus what are you doing!" Kira shouted frantically while blushing a very deep shade of red.

"I forgot to take a set of clothes for me to change so I...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lacus was walking too fast on the wet floor and she slipped and was falling down onto the hard floor.

Kira rushed to make a grab for her while he desperately tries to keep his balance on the wet floor and at the same time Lacus's towel happens to drop off her body when she was falling.

Lacus closed her eyes as she braced herself for the impact when she hit the floor but it never came. She opened her eyes only to see Kira underneath. Kira had position himself under Lacus to shield her from the impact and they were in an awkward position.

"Ki...Kira?" Kira's face was completely bright red and any further he look like he was going to faint. It was only when Lacus saw her towel on the floor that she realized that she was completely nude and she blushes massively at the thought.

Just then their bedroom door opened.

"Kira, Lacus breakfast is...wah!" Caridad was shocked but she quickly recovered from it.

"Sorry for not knocking on the door. Take your time Kira; I will just keep some food for you and Lacus when you are done with whatever the both of you are doing." With that Caridad left the room quickly leaving Kira and Lacus completely shocked at the sudden turn of events.

Lacus was the first to recover from the shock as she clings onto Kira tightly trying to bury her face into his arms while Kira was still too shock to do anything.

"Kira...can you close your eyes for awhile while I get my towel and clothes?" Lacus asked embarrassed.

Kira just nodded and proceed to cover his eyes with both of his hands.

Lacus quickly cover body with her towel and grab some clothes before rushing back into the bathroom.

"You can open your eyes now." Lacus said as she came out of the bathroom this time fully dressed.

Kira quickly grab his clothes and proceed to the bathroom to take a bath.

"Err...Lacus you can go down and have breakfast first I will join you later when I finish washing up." Kira shouted from the bathroom. As Kira was bathing, he starts to recall about the incident that had happened that morning. 'Man now it's going to be even harder to not have any perverted thoughts about Lacus after seeing and touching her when she was completely naked just now...'

Kira dunk his head into the basin as he wondered how is he going to face her without blushing and his mind having dirty thoughts...

* * *

Lacus made her way down the stairs to the kitchen only to find Caridad sitting there waiting for her.

"Miss Yamato is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Lacus asked having a good idea of what she is going to ask.

"Well I want to ask you if you Kira has made a move. But after seeing the both of you in that position just now I can assume that he had tried to do something this morning right?"

Lacus blushed and replied. "He did made a move but it was last night and what happen this morning was just an accident."

"That's good then, anyway I had brought the fastest plane tickets back to Orb and it leaves at twelve o'clock. So I would suggest you and Kira to have a quick breakfast before leaving."

Lacus nodded.

"And I have also book a hotel room for the both of you so that you can catch the fight back to Plant at eight o'clock the next day as the next fight back to Plant is only available at that time."

"It's fine but is it ok for us to leave come back the next day? I am sure the children will be running all over the place and you might need some help..."

"No it's fine. Just enjoy yourself in the hotel when you are there with Kira. I am sure the both of you will like it." With that Caridad left the kitchen to tend to the children.

Lacus was thinking about what Caridad had said earlier when Kira when into the kitchen.

"Kira you better have your breakfast quickly because we are going to Orb at twelve o'clock."

Kira only nodded as he felt embarrass after the morning's incident. The both of them ate breakfast in silence as they were thinking about the morning's incident.

Lacus then decided to broke the silence.

"Kira we cannot stay like this...even if you have seen me naked I don't mind it if it's you..."'Since we will be seeing each other naked anyway if we get married.' Lacus thought. Kira blush at her unspoken thought.

"I guess you are right..." Kira replied. "Let's just forget about this ok?"

Lacus nodded and replied. "Well we have to finish up breakfast quickly and pack our luggage because your mom has book a hotel room for us to stay there overnight. So we better finish up our breakfast quickly."

"A hotel room as in one room with one bed?"

"I think so...what's wrong Kira? You don't like it?"

"No." Kira replied. 'I am going to have a tough time trying to keep my hormones under control..."

"Which hotel did mom book for us anyway?" Kira asked.

"Well I think its call Starness or something like that..."

"I know there is a hotel with such a name and it's quite famous because Cagaili had told me about it before but I just can't remember it now..."

"Well we will know it when we get there right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Athrun sat in his room nervously thinking how he was going to talk to Cagaili and worst propose to her.

'Man really I wish that Kira and Lacus are here to help me...' Athrun thought as he prepared to leave his house. He grabbed the small red box on his bedside table and stared at the photo next to it.

'Mom I am going to propose to Cagaili today please help me...'

When Athrun turned around and was beginning to walk towards the door when he saw women dressed in white with long blue hair just like him standing in front of him.

"Mom?"

The women smiled and pulled Athrun into her embrace.

"Mom I miss you so much..." Athrun said as tears begin to flow out of his eyes.

"Dear, I miss you too and so does your father..."

"Dad is with you?"

"Yes but he did not come with me."

"Does he blame me for stopping Genesis and disobeying him?" Athrun asked.

"No. What you did was right. You did it to save the world and he only realizes his mistake when he is dead...anyway I only came to see you for a short while to help you out with your girl problem. I can see that my little Athrun is growing up now and is going to propose to Kira's twin sister."

Athrun blushed as Lenore continued, "Well just be honest with her and everything will turn out fine. Cagaili loves you a lot too so she will surely accept your proposal. If everything fails you still have two people to back you up."

Athrun was confused. "Two people?"

"You will know it when you see them anyway it's almost time for me to go now and it's almost time for you to go meet Cagaili too."

"Mom can you come and see me more often?" Athrun asked as Lenore start to fade away.

Lenore smiled and replied. "I will and next time I will try to bring your dad with me. Goodbye now my dear and I wish you luck."

With that Lenore disappeared leaving Athrun standing there still dazed.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Lacus asked.

"No, not yet but we are almost there." Kira replied.

Kira and Lacus had reach Orb and were taking public transport to the memorial.

"Kira, after we had finish spying on Athrun and Cagaili can you bring me to the places of interest here? Every time we come to Orb we only visit the memorial and left because we have to hurry back home to take care of the children. So..."

"Sure, I want to bring you to my old house to meet my father anyway, and we have the whole day till tomorrow morning unless you want to extend our trip here, it fine by me."

"That would be nice too, but I am sure the children will miss us if we don't return home the next day."

"I guess you are right..." Kira then kiss Lacus on the forehead. "Take a short nap. I will wake you up when we reach there."

Lacus nodded as she snuggle close to Kira and lay her head on Kira's shoulder as she fall asleep.

Kira smiled as he stroke her hair and thought about how they are going to spy on Athrun and Cagaili.

'I hope everything will turn out fine between the both of them...'

* * *

A/N: I am really sorry for the very, very late update because of my job, I have not much free time left to finish the fanfic. I will try to get the next chapter up in the next 2 weeks or so or maybe even faster if possible. I am not sure if I should end this story in the next few chapters so I will need you to vote if you want this story is be much longer like with 10 more chapters or more. So just put down your vote when you review and it will be fine. Last but not least I want to thank ZBoi, r, Inspired Seeker, Neb-X, hakura kazera, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, G-K.N.I.G.H.T-S, Anonymous, takari love, Anonymous and Lord Leon Towasoki for their wonderful reviews. It's because of all their reviews that made me willing to finish this chapter as soon as possible.

Next chapter preview: Kira and Lacus spy at Athrun and Cagaili and the hotel that Caridad had book for Kira and Lacus is not any normal hotel...

Please read and review! Until next time!


	7. Problems resolved

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed destiny.

* * *

Chapter 7: Problems resolved 

"Come in." Cagaili said without looking up from her documents.

"Cagaili, I believe you have a meeting at four this afternoon at the Orb memorial." Kisaka said as he stood by the doorway.

"It's already four o'clock now?" Cagaili shouted.

"Yes. Just go now Cagaili. I have the car ready downstairs so please hurry up; you wouldn't want to keep him waiting. I will take over you for the time being."

"Thanks a lot!" Cagaili shouted before rushing out of the room.

* * *

Athrun stood at the memorial thinking about everything that he had gone through with Cagaili while waiting for her. 

'It's been almost half and hour and she's still not here. Maybe she isn't coming after all...' Athrun thought.

"Athrun!"

Athrun turned around and saw Cagaili running towards him.

"Ca...Cagaili?"

"Athrun I am sorry for been late I am too busy just now that's why I am late..." Cagaili apologized when she was standing in front of him.

"It's okay I understand..." Athrun replied. 'She is the representative of Orb, she have a lot of work to do so it's okay for her to be late I guess...'

Both of then remain silent until Athrun decided to break the silence.

"So how have you been recently?"

"I am fine." Cagaili replied. 'Is this all he want to talk about?'

"Erm... the main reason for me to ask you to meet me here is because I got something to tell you..." Athrun said.

"What do you want to tell me about?"

"Well after the war I have been doing a lot of thinking...about the both of us..."

'What is he going to tell me about us? ' Cagaili thought.

"I am sorry Cagaili. I..."

'Does that mean that he had decided to Meryin? If that's the case then I will...'

Cagaili then interrupts him. "I understand Athrun."

"Huh?" Athrun was confused. 'She understand what?'

"I don't mind at all..."

'She don't mind at all? What does she mean by she don't mind?

"I hope that you will be happy with Meryin." Cagaili said as she broke off in a run.

"Cagaili wait! You don't understand!" Athrun shouted as he started running after her.

Someone suddenly grabbed Athrun from behind and a familiar voice was heard.

"Just leave her alone for a while. Lacus will talk some sense into her."

Athrun turned around only to see a pair of amethyst looking at him.

"Ki...Kira? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Cagaili kept running until she was out of breath and she collapsed onto the floor. 

'Why? Do I feel so sad? I was the one who had decided that it would be better for us to break up and I was also the one who had entrusted Athrun to Meryin. So if there is anyone to blame it would be me.' Cagaili thought as tears begin to form in her eyes. Just then a familiar voice spoke to her.

"Are you alright?"

Cagaili looked up and saw a handkerchief offered to her.

"La...Lacus?"

* * *

"Kira what are you and Lacus doing here?" Athrun asked. They were both sitting down on a bench nearby looking at the setting sun. 

"We are here because I figured out that things will not turn out fine between the both of you. And it seems that I am right about it."

"Yeah, but the only thing is that she did not wait for me to finish my sentence and jump to conclusions that's why!" Athrun shouted.

"Well knowing Cagaili she can be impatient sometimes and that is why she reacted like that. You can't blame her for that. If it was me I would the same too." Kira replied.

"I know, because the both of you are twins. So it's only normal if the both of you behave the same way." Athrun joked.

"Well let's just sit here and wait for Lacus to bring Cagaili back here."

"Ok then. By the way how did you and Lacus get here without us knowing?" Athrun asked curious.

"Well it's like this..."

* * *

An hour ago... 

Kira and Lacus had reached the memorial before Athrun and Cagaili did and were waiting for them to arrive.

"Kira, do you think Cagaili will come?" Lacus asked as they sat down on a bench near the memorial.

"I am sure she will, but I think she is going to be late as usual."

Lacus giggled and replied. "I am sure Athrun should know that better than anyone else since he had been her boyfriend before..."

Lacus abruptly stop talking when she notices Athrun alighting from his car.

"Kira, Athrun is here!"

Kira turned his head around and saw Athrun walking towards their direction..

"What do we do now? He is coming closer and he is bound to see us!" Lacus said frantically.

Lacus was about to ask Kira what ideas he has but she did not get the chance to speak as Kira had pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"So the couple I saw making out on the bench was the both of you?" Athrun asked shocked. 

"Well it was us because...it was the only thing I manage to think of at that moment and it also prevents you from seeing our faces." Kira said while blushing. "What's wrong?" Kira asked after he noticed the look on Athrun face.

"Well I was just surprised that's all. I didn't expect the both of you to do that in the open because the both of you are so shy."

"I know. I was a bit surprised myself too. But it's quite a good experience for me because it make me feel just like any other teenager would do with his girlfriend at our age."

"I know what you mean. I miss been a normal teenager too but the war and everything...it had force us to grow up too fast..."

"But if all this didn't happen...I would not have find out that I have a twin sister and worst, I would not have met Lacus."

"Yeah. But sometimes everything that had happened seem to be destiny."

"I know. Just like how I was force to pilot Freedom again and be a war hero a second time."

The both of they remained silent as they thought about what they had just said. Then Athrun decided to break the silence.

"Anyway, Kira do you remember how we were when we were young?"

"Of course I do. We always get into trouble thanks to you..."

"Says who? You were the one who gets us into trouble every time because of your ideas!"

"But you agree to do them willingly right? Just like the time we hack into the school's computer so that we can get the answers for the test we are having..."

"Of course I do! I banned from using the computer for a week and I was scolded by my father very badly for helping you."

"Well I made up to you by treating you ice cream the whole week! What more do you expect? It was your fault to accidentally forget to lock the door and your parents happen to come in."

"Fine then, just forget that I mention it. Anyway you are worst than me. Your always come begging me to let you copy my homework because you are too lazy to do it yourself."

"Well I pass all my test right? So it does not matters if I do my homework or not."

"Oh really? How about you have been a crybaby when you are young? You always come running to me if you fall down or some girls pick on you."

"Just shut up." Kira said embarrassed.

As Kira and Athrun continued to talk about their childhood and did not notice that Lacus had returned with Cagaili beside her. She sneaked behind Kira and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?"

Kira open his eyes and turn his head side ways only to find Cagaili standing next to Lacus.

"Lacus? Cagaili? When did the both of you get here anyway?"

"Well we just arrived not long ago...by the way, what are the both of you talking about?"

"Nothing much...anyway, Cagaili, Athrun had something to tell you." Kira then nudged Athrun. "Quick tell her! You wouldn't want the same thing to happen again right?"

Athrun nodded and spoke.

"Cagaili, I just want to tell you that I love you and I apologize for not tell you straight away just now..."

Athrun did not have the chance to finish his sentence as Cagaili hugged him. "I am so sorry for my behavior just now and I love you too Athrun..."

"I forgive you Cagaili..."

The both of then hug each other as Kira and Lacus watched from the side.

"So I guess our job here is complete?" Lacus asked.

"Not quite because we still have to visit my father now..."

"Well then...what do I get as a reward for helping you bring Cagaili back?" Lacus asked playfully.

"Well I am not sure myself...maybe we will think of something when we check in to our hotel..."

"Ok then, but remember you own me one." Lacus said as she pinch Kira's nose gently.

Kira nodded. "Well Athrun, I guess Lacus and will have to leave soon if the both of us are going to visit my dad..." Kira said as he and Lacus walk towards the car park hand in hand.

"Hey Kira!" Athrun shouted.

"What?" Kira replied as he turned around.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"No thanks. Lacus and I had already hired a taxi and our luggage are on it already."

"Ok then. I will see you this Christmas."

"Ok bye!" Kira shouted as he wave good-bye to Cagaili and Athrun and he turned around to face Lacus.

"Let's go now shall we?" Kira asked.

"Sure."

When they were on the taxi Kira ask Lacus what had she do to make Cagaili clam down.

"Well...I will tell you some other time as it's a bit personal."

"Okay..." Kira sound unconvinced. 'What is she hiding from me?'

"Please I promise to tell you someday but now is just not the right moment. Ok?"

"Ok then."

* * *

"Dad are you home?" Kira shouted as he stood by the front door. 

"Kira, I think he's not in because even after ringing the doorbell so many times there is no one answering it." Lacus said after noticing that there were no movements in the house.

"I guess you are right..."

As they turned around and headed to the taxi the door of the house opened.

"Son?"

"Dad?" Kira said before his adopted father hugged him.

* * *

"You have grown taller than before now son. How have you been?" Haruma asked when they were sited in the living room with Kira and Lacus sitting together on the sofa and Haruma on the one opposite them. 

"I am fine dad. How are you?"

"I miss your mom but I have to work so can't live with you there anyway...and I suppose this lovely lady here is my daughter in law that you mom had told me about?" Haruma asked making Lacus blush.

"Well yes... No! Well not yet..." 'But will be soon, real soon...' Kira added mentally.

"Well Miss Clyne I want to thank you for talking good care of my son. I was worried that Kira will not take care of himself like how he was in the past, but now that you are taking care of him...I am rest assured that he will be taken cared of." Haruma said causing Lacus to blush again.

"Just call me Lacus will do Mr. Yamato."

"Kira you got yourself a treasure. If I were you I would do everything I can to protect her and marry her as soon as possible to prevent other people from getting a chance."

"I will if she lets me marry her." Kira replied while touching his forehead with Lacus. Lacus blushed as she replied, "Of course I would marry you because I would only allow you who will marry me and no one else." Then Lacus start to move her lips closer to Kira's and the both of they were about to kiss when Haruma interrupted them.

"Well the both of you can go to Kira's old room and take a rest and continue with whatever the both of you are doing as I am sure that the both of you are tired from the trip and I wouldn't want to see the both of you doing 'that'."

Kira and Lacus blushed as they stop their previous actions while Haruma was smirking at the sight of those two.

* * *

"Dad, Lacus and I will be staying in a hotel that mom had booked for us so we won't be staying overnight…" Kira said as they were getting ready to leave. 

"Your mom had booked a hotel for the both of you? What is the name of the hotel?" Haruma asked curious

"Well it's called Starness..."

"Oh I see…"'So Caridad has made 'special' arrangements for the both of then huh?' Haruma thought. "Well it's a very good hotel that your mom and I use to go last time when we were young…so enjoy yourselves when you are there."

"We will. I will try to visit you if Lacus and I are free." Kira said he and Lacus made there way back to the taxi and head towards their hotel…

* * *

"Look Kira, we are finally here!" Lacus said as they saw a grand five star hotel in front of then. 

"Wow this place is grand and it must have cost my mom a lot of money..."

Lacus nodded. "Let's check in shall we?"

"Sure." Kira replied as the both of then started to walk into the hotel but they failed to notice that everyone that were going in are only couples...

* * *

A/N: I am sorry again for my late update but I will be having whole week off next week so I will be able to update the story faster next time. I am also currently working on two AU stories focus on Kira and Lacus but I will type then out once I am free and finish editing them. I have also decided to end the story at around ten to twenty more chapters if I can. Anyway about Lacus and Kira could read each other's mind, it was suggested quite a number of times in destiny. I want to thank ZBoi, hisaya, r, Ookami Fuu, G-K.N.I.G.H.T-S, KL-Felicia, Neb-X, cyberdemon, Anonymous, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, takari love and IronicEnding(Thanks for your long review as it helps me improve and I like your KL stories very much.). 

Next chapter preview: Kira and Lacus spend a passionate night in the love hotel and why are Cagaili and Athrun in the room next to them?

Please read and review! Until next time!


	8. Hotel Starness

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed destiny.

* * *

Chapter 8: Starness hotel 

"How can I help you sir?" The staff at the check in counter asked.

"We have a room book under the name of Caridad Yamato please." Kira said as he walks to the counter.

"Wait a minute sir, while I check the computer for your room..."

"Kira, look this hotel allows you to rent a room depending on the number of hours you are staying and it also come with free gifts depending on how many hours you rent." lacus said while looking at the sign board next to the counter.

"I wonder what the free gift they are talking about is…."

"Sir, your room is on the tenth floor and the room number is 101. Here are your keys and your luggage will be sent to your room later. If there is anything else you need just call us using the phone in the room."

"Thanks." Kira said as he and Lacus entered the lift.

* * *

"Quick, I saw the both of them going inside that hotel over there." 

"Hotel Starness? Are you sure that's the correct one? I don't think the both of them will..."

"Just shut up and go in already."

"Yes madam."

* * *

"Well we are here..." Kira said as they reach their room. "Room 101..." 

When Kira opened the door he quickly close it and started to blush deeply.

"What's wrong?" Lacus asked curious about his reaction.

"I think we got the wrong room or something..."

"Well it must be the right one as it was registered under your mom's name..." Lacus replied as she opened the door and entered it.

'I just hope Lacus will not get the wrong idea that it was all planned by me...' Kira thought but he was interrupted when Lacus came out of the room.

"Lacus...I don't know anything about it I swear..." But Lacus interrupted again.

"I know because your mom has left a letter for us, but this room is just fantastic!" Lacus said excited.

"Fantastic?" Kira asked confused. He thought Lacus would get the wrong idea that he was trying to seduce her.

"Yes, the haro bed is so cute! The whole room is decorated with many different haro products and the room is also in my favorite color too!" Lacus said as she proceeds to pull Kira into the room.

"What? Lacus wait..."

* * *

"How can I help you sir?" The staff at the counter asked when she notices a man and a woman entered the hotel. 

"Did you see a woman with pink hair with a brown haired man just now?" The man asked.

"Yes they check in just no long ago."

"Good. Can you give us their room number?" The woman who was standing next to the man asked.

"Sorry sir we cannot give our client's information away..."

Just then the man flashes his ID card in front of her.

"Any problems now?" The man asked.

"No, not at all sir."

"Good. We want the room next to them." the women said.

* * *

"Look Kira, the bed will vibrate when I press this button on the remote!" Lacus said as she lay on the bed holding a remote control. 

'Thank god Lacus didn't know what kind of hotel this is...' Kira thought mentally as he took the letter that Caridad had left for him. 'I wonder what is mom up to this time.' However Lacus interrupted his thoughts again.

"Look Kira the bed will also spin when I press this red button on the remote!" Lacus said as she sat on the bed having fun with her 'new' discovery.

Kira couldn't help but smile at Lacus behavior. Even thought they were in a love hotel Lacus never feel to make him feel at ease with her childish behavior and curiosity.

"Do you know what is this used for?" Lacus asked while holding a small foil packet.

Kira blushed when he saw Lacus holding a condom. "No." Kira lied. He was not sure if he should tell her or not as she may think of him as a pervert and maybe even worst.

"Well if you don't want to tell me it's fine... I can take one of this back home and then as someone about it..."

"Lacus why don't we read the letter that mom had left us?" Kira asked trying to change the topic.

"Sure." Lacus said as she presses another button to make the bed stop moving. Then she patted the area next to on the bed and motion for Kira to sit next to her.

* * *

Caridad's letter 

_Dear Kira,_

_I hope that the both of you like the room that I have specially designed for the both of you. There are some 'special' videos that I have requested for the both of you, so feel free to watch them and learn from it. Please feel free to use any of the equipment in the room as they are specially designed for the both of you. Don't worry about the children they are fine so enjoy yourselves and have fun._

_PS: There are some pills and condoms on the table._

* * *

"Kira is this a condom?" Lacus asked while holding up the small foil packet from just now. 

'Oh god Lacus is going to think that I am a pervert for sure!' Kira thought. "Yes." he replied.

"What does it do?" Lacus asked curious.

"Err...I am not sure myself as I have never seen one before..." Kira lied.

"Well ok then, but what are the equipment and pills that your mom was talking about?" Lacus asked.

"I don't know..." Kira said while looking around the room looking for the so-called 'equipments'.

"Is this the one?" Lacus asked while holding a pink rod with Lacus' favorite haro at the tip.

"Err...I think so..."

"Well what is it used for?" Lacus asked while examining it. "Even though all it can do is to vibrate but the pink chan at the tip looks very cute!"

"I...I don't know..." Kira stammered. 'I wondered if I will be able to make it through the night with out raping Lacus...'

"Kira are you alright? You had been acting weirdly since just now...What's wrong?" Lacus asked concerned.

"It... It's nothing." Kira lied.

* * *

"Do you hear anything?" Athrun asked Cagaili who was trying to hear what was going on in the Kira and Lacus's room.

"No, not yet except the both of them talking and nothing else." Cagaili replied.

"I still don't believe that the both of them would come to this kind of hotel. Who could have thought that the both of them are willing to take their relationship this far?"

"Me too. But do you know that it took Kira two years just to get to second base with Lacus?"

"Really? I thought they were way over that base." 'Kira is so dead. I can use this piece of information to blackmail him next time...revenge is sweet.' Athrun thought.

"I know what you are thinking Athrun." Cagaili said.

"Huh?"

"Don't you use that piece of information to tease my little brother and my to soon be sister in law or else I will make sure you suffer. Ok?"

"Understood. Anyway Cagaili, what did you and Lacus talk about just now and how did you find that piece of information about Kira and Lacus?"

"What was Lacus talking about to me just now right? Well she persuades me back by giving me excuses and such. Then she say that if I don't go back you may commit suicide and maybe even worst things will happen When she had convinced me to go back with her, I decided to ask how she is doing with Kira..."

"Well did she tell you everything?" Athrun asked.

"Well I am not sure but I think she told me everything. Anyway she ask me not tell it to anyone else."

Suddenly Athrun asked. "Well can you tell me? I am not just anyone because I am his best friend."

"Nice try. But I will not betray Lacus's trust so easily. Unlike some people who is willing to betray his best friend's trust by tailing him…"

"Hey that's not fair! It was you who ordered me to do it!" Athrun argued.

"Well you can choose not to do it!"

"Fine then. How about we trade information with each other? I will tell you about Kira's darkest secrets while you tell me about what Lacus and you talk about just now ok?" Athrun asked.

"Sounds fair enough to me. OK then. Who starts first?" Cagaili asked.

"You."

"Ok. Now pay attention because I am only to going to say it once. This is what happened just now…"

* * *

"Kira, why don't you tell me the truth?" Lacus asked. 

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kira said as he tried to act innocent.

"Actually I know about everything already." Lacus said while staring at Kira the whole time. "And also about the condom and pills." Lacus added while blushing.

Kira was shocked and remained sited wondering how Lacus did found about everything when she claimed that she knows nothing about it. Then she continued when she notice the look on Kira's face.

"Actually it was you who gave everything away because you where thinking about it in your mind just now...so I just merely pick up the information from your mind even though I don't intend to..."

'Oh great, I forgot about us being able to read each other's mind. So...that means that she also happen to pick up what I was thinking just now...'Kira blush at the thought. He really hoped that he had not been having those dirty thoughts since just now.

"Did you really get the information from my mind?" Kira asked embarrassed. 'Let's just hope that she didn't read my thoughts right up to the last part…"

"Yes, I saw everything you are thinking in you mind even up to the last part when you think about teaching me how to play with that vibrator..." Lacus blush at the mere thought of it.

"I am sorry Lacus. I didn't tell you because...because I don't know how you will take it..."

"It's ok Kira. You didn't book this room on purpose anyway, it was your mom who did it, and so it's not your fault... Actually I am the one who should apologize because I read you mind without your permission. I am sorry." Lacus apologized.

"It's alright. Anyway there that's what we have been doing for a long time and there is no law that says that you cannot read other people's minds without permission right?" Kira joked, trying to make Lacus fell better.

Lacus giggled at his little joke and replied. "You are right. But I must admit that I don't mind you reading my mind either. It makes me feel special to be the only one to know what you are thinking and also it allows us to have a deeper understanding with each other." Lacus paused as she blushes and continues. "But I must admit that some of your thoughts sound interesting to me and I wish to do those things with you if we are given the chance someday..." 'like today...' Lacus added mentally.

However Kira heard her unspoken thought.

"La...Lacus what do you mean? Do you mean you want to..." Kira never had a chance to finish his sentence when Lacus suddenly lean over and silence him with her lips.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry for the very late update but I am currently back in Singapore and school is starting soon which leave me with very little time to do my own stuff and my update my fanfic but I will try to update at least 1 chapter once every 3 weeks. About my grammer, I will try to ask someone to help me check it as I as my English isn't very good. I want to thank takari love, Ethereal Enigma(thank you for all your reviews and hope you update your 2 stories soon.), blue-temptress, r, hisaya, Neb-X, Anonymous, Crimson Blademaster, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, animeboy-12, IronicEnding, SacredBlade, Itz Rayz and Elda Aranel for their wonderful reviews. It was everyone that made me determined to retype the chapter as soon as possible after having my computer break down and have to reinstall the OS again. My next chapter will be posted around 1 and a half or maybe earlier if I manage to recover all my files on my com since I have type it already. 

Please read and reveiw! Until next time!


	9. Kira and Lacus do what?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed destiny.

* * *

Chapter 9: Kira and Lacus do what? 

_"Cagaili just clam down and tell me about everything that had happened." Lacus said after leading Cagaili to the nearby bench._

_"Lacus I…I…I am so confused! A part of me wants to listen to what Athrun had to say but I am scared, scared of what he is going to tell me. What if he really chooses Meryin over me? I don't think I will be able to take it Lacus." Cagaili said as she hugged Lacus tightly and cried._

_"Cagaili…" Lacus said as she stroked her hair and whispered comforting words to her._

_"Lacus what should I do? I am so confused!" Cagaili cried._

_"You should stay and listen to what Athrun have to say." Lacus replied._

_"Why?" Cagaili asked "Why must I listen to him if he is going to tell me something that will hurt me?"._

_"Because if you don't you will never know the truth if he really loves you or not." Lacus said._

_Cagaili's crying soon stopped as Lacus continued._

_"I know how you feel Cagaili." Lacus said. Cagaili looked surprised and asked "How do you know how it feels like?"_

_"Well it was just after the first war when Kira had decided to stay with me on earth. I was surprised that he would want to live with me but I knew that he live with me only because he doesn't want to live his parents after finding out about his birth." Lacus paused as she stares at the crimson sunset._

_"Lacus?" Cagaili asked._

_"I also knew that Kira was in love with another person when he was living with me but, even though she is dead but I know that Kira will not be able to forget her and even though it hurt me that he will never love me, I would always try to act as if nothing had happened and try to make him happy."_

_"I know that too…Kira was in love with Flay during the war until she's killed…"_

_Lacus nodded. "I know that Kira was in love with her too, but Athrun told me that Kira said that he love me even more than he loves Flay, but I knew that Flay will always be the one in his heart and Kira will never forget her. Even thought I know that, I would live everyday with a glimmer of hope that someday Kira will really love me for who I am. That was the only thing that keeps me going to cope with the death of my father. However one day when Kira and I were taking a midnight stroll on the beach what Kira told me was almost the same thing that Athrun had told you…"_

* * *

**2 years ago...**

_"Lacus there is something I want to tell you about…" Kira started as they were walking._

_"You can tell me anything Kira." Lacus replied._

_"Lacus I have doing a lot of thinking recently…about the war, Flay…and you…"_

_"Me?" Lacus asked surprised._

_"Yes. I know that you love me and you have sacrificed almost everything in your power to help me…"Kira paused and continues._

_"Lacus, I just want to tell you about…about the both of us."_

_"About us?" Lacus asked. 'What does he mean?' Lacus thought._

_"Lacus I love you but I…I…"_

_"It's ok Kira. I understand." Lacus answered knowing very well what Kira was trying to tell her._

_"You do?" Kira asked surprised as the both of them stopped walking all together._

_"I know that you cannot accept my feelings for you because you love Flay and you are afraid that I will hurt you just like how Flay did right?" Lacus said as she tried to act as casual as possible but deep down she was breaking down slowly._

_"Lacus I…"_

_"Its ok Kira I understand. I will not force you to do anything because it is fine by me. But we will always be good friends right?" Lacus said as she flashed a false smile._

_"Lacus…"_

_"It's late already I must go back to the house or else the children won't sleep at all unless I tell them a bedtime story." Lacus said as she started walking back to the house._

_"Lacus wait!" Kira said as he hugged her from behind. "Lacus please hear me out first before you go anywhere." Kira pleaded. When Lacus remained silent Kira continued._

_"Lacus I wanted to tell you that what Athrun said is true because…because I really love you with all my heart. I am sorry if I too so long to tell you but I just need the time to sort out my problems." However Lacus was not convinced. If Athrun had talked to Kira he must have gave Kira another one of his talks to help Kira snap out of depression and other things like her feelings for him._

_"Kira, you don't have to say that just because you feel sorry for me I don't want to force you into anything…"_

_"Lacus I mean it. I am not lying or anything. Please believe me…" Kira pleaded._

_Lacus turn around in his arms and was about to speak when she was kissed by Kira. Lacus was surprised at first but soon gave in and started kissing back with the same amount of passion. After a few minutes the both of them finally broke their kiss for some much needed air._

_"Kira I…I love you too… you don't know how long I waited for you to say that…" Lacus said as tears of joy flow out of her eyes._

_"I am sorry if I take so long Lacus, because I just need to settle some of my problems before I can move on with my life…" Kira said sheepishly._

_"So have you found the answers to all your problems?" Lacus asked._

_"Yes I believe my answer is standing right in front of me." Kira replied as he shortened the distance between their lips, kissing her with all he had.

* * *

_

_"So there is always a chance that he will say that he still love you and the both of you were lovers before so, I think the chances of that happening is very high." Lacus said thoughtfully._

_"I guess you are right then..."_

_"Well then let's head back now shall we? We couldn't keep Athrun waiting you know, he will be worried if you didn't go back soon." Lacus said cheerfully._

_"We cannot keep you beloved Kira waiting you know. I better hurry back before my brother kills Athrun for breaking my heart." Cagaili joked._

_Lacus nodded as they made their way back to the memorial._

_"So tell me Lacus, how are you and Kira doing now?" Cagaili asked while they were walking._

_"We are fine." Lacus answered._

_"I don't mean how the both of you are but how far are you in your relationship with Kira."_

_"Well Kira has become more intimate and have become more open with his feelings now…and last night he finally took our relationship to the next step." Lacus replied while blushing as she recalled the events that happened the night before._

_"Really? So the two of you really did…that?" Cagaili asked shocked._

_"No! No, not yet we only got to second base last nigh." Lacus replied immediately very well knowing that Cagaili had a wrong idea of what they did._

_"What? You and Kira too two years just to get to second base? I thought the both of you were way over that stage a year ago!" Cagaili exclaimed._

_"Well Kira and I used have some intimacy problems because he is shy but now I am trying to help him change that…"_

_"I can tell that Kira is becoming more cheerful now that he is living with you so I only natural for him to open up to you now."_

_"I guess you are right…" Lacus said as they saw Kira and Athrun sitting on the bench talking._

"So that was all that the both of you talk about." Athrun asked after Cagaili had finish speaking.

"Well that's about it. Now it's your turn."

"Okbut you must not tell anyone else about what I told or else Kira will kill me. What I am about to tell you is about how Kira..."

* * *

**In the other room**

Kira and Lacus were making out fiercely as Lacus had Kira pinned down on the bed and they only broke the kiss when the both of them were out of breath. Kira stared deep into Lacus eyes as Lacus lay on top of him.

"Lacus, are you sure you want this?" Kira asked because this was something that they cannot undo after they had done it. Lacus smiled as she lean forward to kiss him.

"Kira I trust you that's why I am sure…" Lacus replied as lay her head on Kira's chest.

Kira turned over so that he is on top of Lacus and began to place kisses all over her neck as they continue to make out again.

Just as Kira's hand was about to remove Lacus dress, something round and hard came flying to his face.

"BANG!"

Kira fall face down onto the floor from the impact and a mechanical voice was heard.

"Haro! Haro! What are you doing Lacus?" Pink chan asked while bouncing on the bed.

"Pink chan!" Lacus exclaimed as the haro jump onto the bed. "Don't you ever do that again okay? It's dangerous." Lacus then went to examine Kira who was lying on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Lacus asked while cuddling Kira's injured head against her own.

"I am fine already even thought that was quite a hit." Kira replied half jokingly. Lacus giggled.

"Anyway don't you find it strange that pink chan and the other haros seem to disturb us every time we are in the middle of something?" Kira asked.

"I must admit it's a bit strange but what can it be? Unless Athrun reprogrammed them or something they would not act like that…"

"Wait…did you give him your haro for repairs recently?"

"Well I gave my haros to him for repairs when we were still on the Eternal so it was quite recent I guess…" Lacus said thoughtfully.

"Then I am sure it was him alright. I figured it out when he called me a few days ago so I am sure."

"I guess I will just have to ask him to program them back right?" Lacus asked.

"Of course but this time I will ask him myself." Kira replied as he climbed back onto the bed. 'A perfect moment ruined by a stupid haro, I will get back at you Athrun!" Kira thought.

"Actually it is not ruined at all…"

"What?" was Kira's last thought before he was tackled by Lacus who started to attack his lips again.

The both of them made out on the bed until Kira broke the kiss after awhile and sat up on the bed looking around for something round…and noisy.

"Kira what are you looking for?" Lacus asked while she leaned against him.

"Where is haro? I don't want him to come interrupt us again…"

"Don't worry I switch it off already." Lacus paused before gathering her courage and asked her next question. "Kira would you like to take a bath?"

"What?" Kira asked shocked.

"Would you like to take a bath with me? I got something that the both of us will enjoy…" Lacus asked while taking a pink bottle from her bag.

"Err… sure…" Kira replied while Lacus pulled him along with her...

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update because I am currently very busy with all my school projects that are required to hand in by this month so I do not have much time to update. Ploy life is a bit stressful with all the project that I am having. Also I have been distracted by my DS lite and other things but I will try to update as soon as I finish all my school projects. About the hotel name I got it from a doujin that I brought. I will try to update in a month's time as I need to edit all my chapters for grammar and other problems so it will be quite some time before I will update again. If anyone wants to add me to their msn messenger feel free to do so as I will be online everyday. My msn address can be found in my profile just tell me who you are and please stop spamming me with e-mails! I dunno who it is but please stop as I don't check my e-mail offen.. I want to thank r, X-19A Infinite Justice, cyberdemon, SacredBlade, someone , IronicEnding, takari love, Anonymous, razgriz05, koga hater975, animeboy-12, Itz Rayz, Neb-X, Wandering Oblivion, N, Meetus and KLfelicia.

Next chaper preview: Athrun tells Cagaili about Kira's darkest secret and Kira and Lacus take their relationship further by...

Please read and review! Until next time!


	10. The next step

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed destiny.

* * *

Chapter 10: The next step 

"Well do you know that Kira love to eat sweets?" Athrun asked.

"Well I am not sure about it… why?"

"Well his secret involves his love for sweets that got him into trouble…" Athrun paused before continuing.

"This happened when we were only 7 years old when we are still living together on Copernicus ….

* * *

**11 years ago…**

_Kira and Athrun were having a sleepover in Kira's house and as usual the both of them would talk about computer games and sometimes girls till they sleep. The topic the both of them were talking about that night happens to be girls._

"_Hey Athrun you know about the girl sitting next to me? I overheard her saying that she finds you very cute for her liking and now she is going all out to get you!" Kira said while lying down on his bed._

"_Well at least I don't run away when a girl tries to talk to me unlike someone…" Athrun muttered._

"_Hey that's not my problem ok? I am just not used to talk to girls you know." Kira replied angrily._

"_I didn't say who the person is and he admits it himself." Athrun smirked._

"_I hate you Athrun!" Kira said embarrassed as he took his pillow and threw it at Athrun who was caught off guard but manage to evade it._

"_If you think that way then too bad, I will not help you with you homework anymore." Athrun said smiling as he got up into a sitting position._

_Kira was speechless as he tries to make a comeback. "Don't worry I can copy my homework from someone else instead of you then."_

"_Oh really? How about that assignment that we need to hand in on Monday? "Athrun asked. Kira was silent after that and was deep in thought. After awhile he made a decision and was ready to give Athrun an answer._

"_Fine then, I am sorry ok? Happy?" Kira shouted. However Athrun decided to let Kira suffer a bit before forgiving him._

"_I can forgive you on one condition. You play a game with me and if you win I will do your homework for you."_

"_Really? Then I accept you challenge!" Kira said confident of wining._

"_Okay then if you dare to run into the girl's toilet and stay there for five minutes, I will give you a box of your favorite chocolate on top of doing your homework for you." Athrun said._

"_What? Wait didn't you say it's a game? This doesn't count!" Kira shouted._

"_Well it's a game of truth or dare and you said it yourself that you will be playing and so I just give you your dare." Athrun replied as he tried to stop himself from laughing. _

"_So what is your answer? Will you do it like a man or just run away like a girl?" Athrun knew that Kira will submit to his dare because of two factors: one is the fact that Kira hate to be call a girly boy and two is his love of sweets._

"_Fine then! I am a man and I accept your challenge Athrun! You better prepare your box of chocolates because I will be claming it tomorrow!" Kira declared._

"_Good, I will be looking forward to it."

* * *

_

"So did he do it?" Cagaili asked. 

"Well… he did manage to sneak in and stay there for five minutes but something else happened…"

* * *

_Athrun was shocked when he saw Kira went straight into the girl's toilet and several minutes later he hear a scream from the toilet._

"_Kira are you alright in there?" Athrun shouted outside, however he got no reply from and was about to get the teacher when he saw Kira coming out of the toilet… in a girl's uniform._

"_Kira what are doing in a girl's dress?" Athrun asked as Kira stood in front of him with teary eyes._

"_I…I was by found a few girls in the toilet and they said that they will only let me off I wear a girl's dress and… and when I tried to run they push me against the wall and forced me into this dress, I…I..." Kira burst out crying while Athrun tried to suppress his laughter and lead him away to change while assuring him that he will give him a box of chocolates.

* * *

_

"Wow, Kira ready did all that just for a box of chocolates?" Cagaili asked while trying to control her laughter. 

"Yes it's true I still remember how he looks like in a girl's uniform." Athrun chuckled at the image of Kira dress in girl's uniform.

"Now that I got such juicy information, I can use it to blackmail Kira. Wait till Lacus hear about this. Kira in a dress! That's a good secret you got there Athrun!"

"Thank you my princess." Athrun said as he knee down in front of Cagaili. 'Now is my chance! It's now or never.' Athrun thought.

"Hey get up, what do you think you are doing?" However Cagaili was interrupt when Athrun hold up a small red box in front of her.

"Cagaili will you marry me?" Athrun asked as he opened the both to reveal a diamond ring. Cagaili was surprised, but she quickly nodded as Athrun smiled and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Did you want me to make you mine?" Athrun asked as he hugged her. Cagaili blushed while giving him a slight nod, much to Athrun's delight and he carried her to the bed.

"Please be gentle…" Cagaili said as Athrun laid her on the bed.

* * *

**In the Kira and Lacus's room**

Lacus had already when into the bathroom to prepare the bathtub for the both of them while Kira wait outside for Lacus to change and prepare her surprise she had for him.

'Come on its not like we are going to do that in the bathroom right? But then from Lacus's actions earlier I can no longer be sure about that…' Kira thought to himself.

'Maybe I should call Athrun for help?' Kira thought as he picked up the phone. When Kira had dialed the number, Lacus came out of the bathroom.

"Kira, I have finish with my preparations already, so you can come in now…"Lacus said blushing while hugging Kira from behind.

"Sure, I coming now." Kira replied as he turned around to hug her back, only to discover that Lacus was dressing in nothing except for a towel wrapped around her.

Kira blushed as Lacus snuggle into his embrace before gave him a kiss and went into the bathroom while wiggling her index finger motioning for him to follow. Kira was shocked by Lacus's change of behavior as he stood there motionless. Who could have though the innocent Lacus that he knew had a very different side at the same time?

Just then his hand phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi kid, I hope you are well over there."

"Muw san? Is there anything I can help you with?" Kira asked curious.

"Well no, I was just calling to ask if everything is going well with the pink princess there in the hotel."

"Well, everything is alright here but how do you know that I am in a hotel now?"

"Athrun told me about it the other day over the phone that you are going to a love hotel with the princess…so any progress over there?" Muw lied while trying to image Kira's facial expression currently.

"What are you talking about?" Kira replied trying to act dumb hoping that Muw will buy it but he was a terrible liar.

"Well I am sure you know what I am talking about, so if you don't then let me ask you this, are you trying to get Lacus to do 'that' with you?"

Kira blushed as he quickly replied "Of course not! Why would I want to do that to Lacus?"

"I am sure you know the answer, anyway are you and Lacus going to bath together?"

"Ho… how do you?" Kira asked shocked.

"Easy because I…" Suddenly the line when dead.

"Hello? Are you there?" Kira asked but there was no reply and he put down his phone.

'Strange how would Athrun know beforehand that I will be here with Lacus? Why would Muw know that I am bathing together with Lacus? Something's defiantly not right…' Kira thought as he proceeds to the bathroom after changing.

* * *

**In the bathroom**

Lacus sat in the bathtub while waiting for Kira to enter as she starts to wonder what is making Kira take such a long time. She blushes as she recalls her actions earlier.

'I hope Kira got the message just now…' Lacus thought as she starts to day dream about all the different things the both of them can do afterwards.

Soon the door opened with Kira in a towel as well and was blushing madly as Lacus motioned for him to get in the bathtub.

Kira kept his eyes closed as Lacus stood up to make space for Kira to slide in behind her. The bathtub was filled with pink foam and strawberry scent and was big enough to fit the both of them. After the both of them had settled down Lacus leaned against Kira as she relax in his arms. Lacus sensed Kira's uneasiness as he was blushing madly like her as it was the first time the both of them bath together. They were too embarrassed to speak to each other until Kira decided to break the silence.

"Err…Lacus the pink bottle that you brought during our shopping trip is this bottle of bath salts?" Kira asked trying to start a conversation. Lacus nodded and replied. "I brought it because I thought you would enjoy it and actually I was planning to give it to you to try it out, but I have decided to try it with you instead…So I hope that you will feel relax instead of being tense like now…"

"Lacus…"

"Kira lets enjoy out bath together shall we?" Lacus asked after awhile.

Kira nodded as Lacus snuggled closer to him as they help each other to each their backs and among other places.

"Don't you find the bath salts smoothing?" Lacus asked as Kira nodded slightly.

"Relax Kira, I don't mind it even if you see me naked…" Lacus had secretly wished that Kira would be more bold much to her dismay. 'I gave him so many hints and yet he never did anything. I should not have my hopes too high because he is very shy…' However Kira had heard her unspoken thought and he tried to be more daring and decided to start by kissing her neck. Lacus was surprised but enjoyed it soon started to moan at Kira's actions which made him even more aroused.

"Kira…" Lacus whispered breathlessly. It's almost a dream come true for her.

"Lacus, I know that I am very slow but I am ready for the next step even if it's a bit too fast…" Kira said. Lacus smiled as shook her head lightly. "I don't find it too fast because we are proceeding at our own pace, so…" She was cut off by Kira as he captured her lip with his as she turned around to deepen the kiss while she slipped her tongue into his mouth...

* * *

**In the room above**

"Murrue, why did you stop me just now for? Things still went well for the both of them in the end right?" Muw asked while to massage his left ear that Murrue had pinch.

"You almost revealed our location just now, and you were talking way more than you need to just now." Murrue replied angrily.

"Come on, I was just giving Kira a bit of brotherly advice and to push in the right direction."

"I won't call that giving him advice though, it more like encouraging him to rape her. I won't allow you to pollute his mind because he is like a little brother to me."

"Ok, Ok I understand but don't you think it's time for us to call Miss Yamato and report their progress to her?" Muw ask. "She will be delighted to know that the both of them are going to do that in the bathroom…" Muw said as he starts to think about the trying out what Kira and Lacus are doing. Murrue signed at Muw's thoughts.

"I suppose it is time. Anyway the only reason I am doing this is because Kira and Lacus are very shy people and they need a little push to get them to be more intimate. I just hope that things will turn out well for the both of them…" Murrue said thoughtfully.

"I guess we should keep the equipment and call it a day then, and I am sure we can make use of all the equipment of this hotel… or try out what Kira and Lacus are doing…" Muw whispered as he hugged her.

"Well I suppose we could…" Murrue replied while blushing. Just then, the listening device they had brought picked up someone else talking and soon, moaning. The both of them remained silent as they recognize the voices.

"Athrun and Cagaili? What are they doing here?" Muw asked as they soon realized what the both of them are doing.

"I guess we had just picked up a piece of bonus information for Miss Yamato…" Murrue said as she switched off the equipment. "I don't need to hear what they are doing…"

"Talk about double happiness for Miss Yamato, this is a piece of good news." Muw said as he picked up the phone and dial Caridad's number…

* * *

A/N: I finally got sometime to update my fanfic but the next update will be very long again because I am using my one week of free holiday to finish up the update as this semester is very busy for me. Got too many projects this year and most of them are web design and programming that makes me too tired are stressed out after finishing them. I will try to upload within two months as I got a few projects to hand in next week. Anyway I have also upload my new AU fic titled "True love" together with this update it is also a KxL fic so feel free to read it but I will not update it that often because I will be focusing on this fic more. Also for lemons I will post them separately so that I don't have to change the ratings. I will add the link or title when I have finish writing it because it will be my first time writing a lemon, so it will take some time before its out. I want to thank KLfelicia, IronicEnding, animeboy-12, cyberdemon, r, SacredBlade, TheDarkSpirit182, Inspired Seeker, Anonymous, eliteElite, N, Neo-Freedom, spirited92, razgriz05, u know what u did, takari love, Meetus and Far-Raiderz for their reviews. Merry Christmas and happy new year to everyone! 

Next chapter preview:

Please read and review! Until next time!


End file.
